Mommy's Home
by Barkateer1Fan
Summary: Come along with Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale raising their young daughters seven year old Emily and three year old Maddie! Inspired by edits and the Bechloe lovechild fanfics, a collection of one-shots that are still open to write in prompt ideas! Chapter One Overview: What happens when Beca is left alone with her girls, without Chloe by her side?
1. Chapter 1

Mommy's Home

 **So I have wanted to write this for awhile. Some of my followers and reviewers on my "Welcome AcaChild" story wanted another baby to be born and to have her look and be from Chloe, while Emily was biological to Beca. Thanks to Bechloe Beatchell's edit on Tumblr, it inspired this one-shot I hope you all enjoy!**

"Are you sure you got this, Becs?" The redhead asks, with her purse over her shoulder and a mouth-watering red dress straddled to her figure. Beca stands next to her wife of four years in the entryway of their home, their three year-old daughter Maddie riding piggyback of Beca, gazing admiringly at her Mama all dressed up. Seven-year old Emily was happily lazed out on the couch with their new addition to the family, Coco, a little cream colored poodle mix, just waiting for Chloe to signal it was time to say goodbye. Chloe always took a little longer to leave the house when Beca was being left alone with the little girls.

"They are my kids too, Chlo. I did raise them as well, it will be fine. You and Aubrey have fun, you both deserve it. We are going to have fun, right kiddos?" Beca asked, knowing Emily wasn't paying attention, but Maddie nodded excitedly, her red curls bouncing on her little shoulders. Chloe smiled, but still look a bit nervous.

"Okay...call Jesse if you need help...or he could at least take Emily if they are both a little too crazy for you…"

Beca rolled her eyes. The Beale-Mitchell family was a bit strange to the eye initially, but everyone knew they were happy. After the World Championships and the Bellas had all said their tearful goodbyes in search of what their futures held, Beca had flown to L.A with Jesse whom she had dated for the past four years of college at Barden. And it had been great. She had found a job at a promising record label thanks to the great recommendations of her old boss, and she had at least familiar face in L.A. However, the couple knew that they were drifting apart, the chemistry that was barely there in the first place, was slipping faster and faster away from them, to the point where any sort of intimacy just seemed off and awkward. Beca loved Jesse, she really did. Just maybe not in the way a relationship was meant to be. The same could be said by Jesse, though Beca always seemed to not be into him as much as he was into her. That didn't mean they didn't try to work it out. They had made it through college together, so anything was possible. Or so they thought. It only had been a year or so of them living together when they learned Emily was on her way, and marriage seemed like the right thing to follow at the time. Unfortunately, after Emily had turned one, a mutual split was made and the divorce was being arranged.

And it wasn't an ugly fight between them that had them running away from each other. Being together just seemed pointless. It wasn't right, they didn't love each other in the way couples loved each other. They didn't want Emily to grow up believing they were okay and loved each other, to only have the inevitable affair or issues it was going to progress into. It only took one phone call to have Chloe, her best friend, to pack her belongings from Florida, and move into the two bedroom apartment with her bestie in her time of need. I guess the repressed crushes they had on each other during college and sharing a bed for months really opened up their relationship pretty fast and serious. Which all seemed to work out fairly well. Jesse just laughed, claiming he always had an inkling, the Bellas from all around the states all cheered, pooling in their bets to Fat Amy and Stacie, who had put their money where their mouths went since Freshman year. But the most important, Emily accepted Chloe into their lives the moment the redhead moved in. By the time the women were married and Emily was three, the toddler easily transitioned to "Cwoee" to "Mama." Jesse found love too, and had just tied, surprisingly enough, Aubrey Posen as his wife just a year ago. Since Chloe claimed it was her turn to get pregnant, Maddie came next, one year after Beca and Chloe got married. The cute Chloe look-alike, glistened not only with her Mama's charming looks, but her bubbly and cheery attitude. Everything seemed perfect now. Love was evident in the Beale-Mitchell household, and Beca was happy to know she had made the right decision with Jesse. Even after four years of marriage, Beca still got excited and flustered when Chloe came into her view after a hard day's work. Her baby girls were an added bonus.

"We will be fine….babe, go have fun...I've got everything under control." Beca said, closing in the space between them, and giving a quick yet sincere peck on her lover's lips. Chloe smiled into the kiss and continued to after, as she pressed her forehead to Becas.

"Alright...I trust you." She pulled back, grabbing for the door handle. "You can order food for dinner, Emily needs to work on some homework, and they both need baths tonight. Oh, don't forget Coco need's to go out every couple hours or so…"

"Yessss Chlo, I got it. Alright munchkins, say goodbye to Mama, the taxi is outside." Beca noted as she handed Maddie to Chloe, the two redheads pressing close to each other in a tight hug. "Love you Mads, be good for Mommy. I'll be home in the morning."

The toddler nodded that she would be good. "Love you Mama! Em, say good bye!" The seven year old rolled her eyes, as she ambled to her Mama, wrapping her arms around the redhead's waist after Chloe put Maddie down. Emily was tall for her age, almost reaching to Chloe's chest. She definitely wasn't going to be short like her Mommy. She had a lot of physical traits of her father; down to the darkness of her hair, the brown eyes, to her height. But already at the age of seven, she was into music, and writing poems and taking piano lessons to help her write songs. She took that after her Mommy, and Beca couldn't have been more proud.

"Keep an eye out for your Mommy, okay? I love you Em." Chloe winked as she kissed the girl's cheek, leaving a bright red lipstick mark. Emily wrinkled her nose as she smiled. "Love you too Mama. Tell Aubrey that I love her too, and have fun!"

"Call me if you need babe. Love you." Chloe said as she turned to her wife, planting a final kiss to her lips.

"Love you too. Have fun. We will be fine." With that Chloe was racing to her cab, Aubrey waving from the window to the group watching from the porch. Once the blonde and redhead car drove off, Beca ushered the girls back inside, and checked her phone from her pocket. It was five-thirty, and the girl's were still needing dinner. They usually ate late because of Beca's job, so it wasn't too bad.

"I'm gonna order some pizzas, Em would you let the dog out? And then get your backpack out, and we will check what homework you need to finish." Though it was Friday, the mothers tried to condition Emily to get things done earlier than later, to help her prepare for school when homework would be more frequent and have more of it. The obedient girl did as she was told, Maddie following close behind while Beca dialed the pizza delivery place. _This isn't so hard...why would Chloe worry?_

The pizza would come within fifteen minutes, so Beca took out some learning coloring books for Maddie, while Beca checked Emily's backpack for at least some homework she could finish tonight. The mother and daughter pair decided on Emily's math sheet, knowing Chloe liked reading with Emily the best. Thank God it was only addition and subtraction, something Beca knew she could help with; god knows who would be able to help poor Emily when she hit middle school math; both the brunette and redhead proving math was neither of their best subjects. Maybe Aubrey was good at it. She always seemed to be good at everything.

All seemed to go well, but once the twenty-five minute mark hit, both girls chose to decide that they were grumpy because they were hungry, and distracting them with homework would only make it worse. At least the damn pizza would be free.

"Mommy, I'm hungryyyyyyyy." Maddie whined, throwing her head dramatically on the table, pencil flying on the floor.

"Me too...I can't think without my brain food, Mommy." Emily agreed, taking in the same position as her baby sister.

"Not my fault they are late...how about...we make cookies now? Some pre-dessert?" Beca offered, knowing the girls liked to be "sneaky" when Mama was gone, and Beca always liked to sneak dessert before dinner on the rare occasion Chloe was gone. But maybe by the time the cookies were done and baking, the pizza would finally get here.

"Yay! Cookies!" Maddie cheered, head full of red hair perked right back up from the kitchen table, and raced to the kitchen to fetch her mini apron. Emily smiled too, as she shoved her homework back into her backpack. Beca made a mental note they still needed to finish.

"Mommy, can we make the kind of cookies Mama makes?" Maddie asked, as Beca met the girls in the kitchen, Maddie standing on her step stool to see over the counter. What Maddie meant was to make the cookies from scratch, opposed to the easy "unroll the cookie dough." Chloe always was more of the creative one, and was patient with the process with the two little ones. If Chloe could do it, so could she, Beca thought. It would burn more time anyways.

What the mother failed to realize is the mess two little girls could make with the flour, especially when they were hungry. It was everywhere, not only on what seemed like every inch of the counter, but on the girls. Warnings and one time out later from each girl, they were finally contempt with licking the spoon and leftover cookie dough while took a quick shower. Only then, did the pizza guy show up. The music producer dashed down the stairs, knowing Maddie had the tendency to open the doors to strangers. A bored teenager in the skimpy Pizza Hut outfit stood on the porch.

"Pepperoni and Cheese pizza for Beca Beale-Mitchell?"

"Uh yeah. And you are a half an hour late, buddy. So…" Beca said as she took the pizza and closed the door on him. She almost felt bad for him, knowing he probably still sat on the porch puzzled, but he didn't even appear apologetic on arrival. She shouldn't have to either.

"Alright monsters, pizza's here." Beca said, setting the pizza on the table, noting the counter had absolutely no room.

"I'm not really hungry Mommy…" Emily said, slouched in on the kitchen chair, Maddie not far from the same position, but sprawled out on the floor. How could cookie dough fill them up so fast? She sighed and groaned to herself, allowing her hand to droop down her face in frustration.

"That's what happens when you eat all the cookie dough...fine, i'll save it for later…" Beca said, cutting a slice for herself before putting the rest away and heading upstairs with Maddie to fix her bath. She started the water, placing the sick looking toddler on the tile floor. "I'm going to get your pajamas, stay here. Aim for the toilet if you feel sick, kay?" Maddie nodded, as Beca kissed her head before heading for her mission as well as give similar instructions to Emily and convince her to work on her math a little more. She was gone a little longer than expected, due to Emily asking some questions regarding her homework, before Beca made it back upstairs. It was oddly quiet as she made it back into the bathroom, and realized her second mistake.

Bubbles. Bubbles were everywhere.

The tub, which was almost to the point of overfilling with water, was overflowing with bubbles that she knew Maddie had added a little bit too much of. And the girl seemed to be nowhere.

"Maddie? Maddie?! Where are you?!" Beca panicked as she quickly shut off the water and dug through the bubbles. She assumed Maddie was in there with her clothes sprawled on the tile floor, but she was nowhere in the tub. Could she really be buried underneath the mound of bubbles?

"Mommy? Are you crying?" Maddie asked, as she stood completely naked at the bathroom door. Beca sniffled and brought the tiny redhead in for a hug, petting her hair. "Mommy...you are gonna make me pop!" Maddie giggled and Beca detached herself from her youngest daughter.

"Maddie...you know you aren't allowed to add bubbles into the tub yourself. You made the bubbles get on the floor." Beca scolded, keeping her hands firm on the toddler's arms, in case she tried to squirm away. "But Mommy, you left me alone and you put no bubbles...Mama always puts them." Maddie countered, pouting a her lip a bit. Beca sighed as she let go of her baby, letting her hands sweep over her face once again.

"You are right...I let the water get too high and didn't put bubbles. I am sorry. But you know you still aren't allowed. You come and find me or Mama to help."

"I'm sorry Mommy." Maddie pouted her lip more, and had gathered some tears in her eyes. Beca kissed her temple. "It's okay Mads, just remember next time. Let's get you cleaned up, you look like a ghost!" Maddie laughed, noting the good amount of flour she still had on her.

Once Beca had drained the tub a bit, bath time went fairly well and quickly. She wrapped the Chloe look a like in a towel and brushed her hair before instructing the toddler to dress in her pajamas, while Beca worked on Emily's bath next. She was determined to watch this one until it was done.

The brunette made her way downstairs with Maddie on her hip, to see Emily put her finished homework in her backpack and feed the dog. Beca had completely forgotten about the dog.

"I took him outside too, Mommy." Emily said proudly, as Beca ruffled the young girl's dark hair. "What would I do without you kiddo. Thank you. Your bath is ready upstairs, ill check on you in a little bit." Chloe and Beca were weaning off supervising bath time for Emily since she did a fairly good job and was getting older, but still wanted to make sure she washed her hair well enough. That long of hair was hard to entrust on a seven-year old alone.

By that time, Beca and Maddie crashed on the couch, zoning in on some tv, hoping to settle the toddler's upset stomach before Beca checked on Emily. When Emily and Beca were dressed in their pajamas, they all tried to eat some pizza and some veggies to add some real food and watch a movie. Maddie's bedtime was eight, and Emily's was nine. Because she was so tired, Maddie hardly put up a fuss going to sleep after her teeth were brushed.

"Mommy...Can me and Cocco lay with you for awhile until my bedtime?" Emily asked, holding her little writing book close to her. Beca checked the clock and noted it was only a half an hour now until then, so she allowed it. The two brunettes sat in silence beside the television in the background, working on their crafts before nine o'clock rolled around and a sleepy Maddie strolled in.

"How come sissy can sleep in here?" The tiny redhead mumbled.

"She was just visiting until her bedtime, Mads. Go back to sleep, Emily is going to her room now." Instead, the toddler ambled to the bed, and laid her head against the mattress on Beca's side. "I wanna sleep with youuuuuuuu."

"Can we Mommy?" Emily asked next, both girls now giving their big puppy dog eyes.

"Alright...just for tonight." Beca gave in, herself too tired to argue and secretly liked company in her bed, always sad to sleep alone when Chloe was gone. Beca lugged Maddie on the bed, giving around good night kisses before the lights were turned off and the girls were asleep. They always slept well in the "big bed."

Once they were deemed sleeping, Beca fiddled on her laptop downstairs until eleven, before realizing Chloe would be home soon. The small brunette rushed through the bathroom and kitchen cleaning up everything in sight it seemed, but proved to be too slow, one turn of the key and heels walking on the floor.

"Hey babe. How was dancing?" Beca tried to ask casually, thinking she had cleaned up the majority of the mess to avoid suspicion. Chloe played along, though she had a funny smile on her face.

"Good...so...everything go well here?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah...smooth as it could. Girls fed, bathed, and asleep...house is still standing."

"Hmmm. No problems?"

"Nope. All well and good when Mommy's home."

"Uh-huh, and what will the girls say when I ask them in the morning?"

"...that the pizza was late, they had cookie dough for dinner, Maddie almost drowned and flooded the house, andddd….they are sleeping in our bed." Beca said meekly, knowing she was busted. Handling it all was hard, and now Chloe knew she couldn't handle it. But Chloe just smiled, pressing her lips to Beca's.

"Oh Miss Mitchell...it looks like you need some supervision too. Nobody cleaned you up." Chloe teased, wiping off some leftover flour from Beca's face from her frantic cleaning. Beca blushed.

"I guess I do...don't leave me again with them alone. We all need Mama."

"You did fine, babe. The house is clean and the girls probably had a blast. I'm proud of you." Beca blushed again, never good with a string of compliments, but happy to know her wife believed in her.

"C'mon, let's go get you cleaned up." Chloe smiled, leading Beca up the stairs. Beca knew where this was going and normally she was all for it, especially when Chloe was a little tipsy like she was now.

"Chlo, the girls are in our room."

Chloe smiled devilishly, much like Maddie did now when she was being sneaky.

"We will just have to use their tub, now won't we? The mystery tub that had almost flooded our house?" Chloe teased, now was more easily pulling a more persuaded Beca. It was Beca's turn to smile and playfully roll her eyes at Chloe's antics.

 _Gotta love when Mama's home._


	2. Chapter 2

**So...this isn't very long, mostly because I didn't think I would continue but I wanted to add a certain member to the family. I would happily continue one-shots like I did with AcaChild, but prompts are most welcome! Send me them, and I will write them up any spare time I have! Enjoy!**

It didn't take long for Jesse and Aubrey to begin their family, only a year after getting married. Due to them both being in their thirties and well into their careers, a baby was easier to prepare for, and clicked only after a few months of trying. Of course Chloe was beyond excited for the couple and to have an Aca-niece or nephew that was in the same state, and that belonged to her best friend.

Aubrey was frantic to get everything prepared for the new baby, a boy they had found out a few months back. Anything that was ocean theme, she had to have whether it involved blankets, toys, and including all the furnishing of his high chair and bouncers. No one dared to tell her no or to tell her to relax, that never seemed to work for Aubrey in the past; more so with her hormones all out of whack. All the Beale-Mitchell mothers could do was give some advice on the pregnancy and answer any questions both Jesse and Aubrey had. Of course, the older blonde had attended a series of classes to prepare herself for birth, and the up to date parenting and baby care. Jesse of course joined, disincluding the baby yoga, but to his own nature was more relaxed and excited for a baby, and a boy at that. He did already experience it with Emily after all, but after the divorce, only got her every other weekend.

Emily seemed uninterested in another sibling, and maybe a little jealous. She was daddy's little princess and he focused all his attention on her when she was staying with him. The seven-year old did remember when Maddie came along, similar feelings resurfacing. But she put up a good front about the news, and Jesse made sure to spend extra days with her before baby boy was to arrive.

It was a cold October afternoon when Jesse had unexpectedly picked up Emily from school, the second grader usually taking the bus with her friends. He was extra smiley and gave her a big hug and kiss at first contact.

"Hey baby girl! How was school?"

Emily looked surprised and a bit skeptical at her father. Usually she was a happy-go-lucky kid like her dad, but she seemed to be acting like her mother these days.

"Good...Daddy, why are you here? It's not friday…"

"Well….your new baby brother was born this morning... I wanted you to be the first one to meet him...would you like to? Or do you wanna wait for your Mommy?"

Emily initially felt a bit uneasy at the news, but she never had a baby brother before and her daddy seemed really happy. She smiled and gave him a big nod. He smiled even bigger and turned around to start driving.

"You'll always be my princess, Emily. No matter what." She smiled for real that time.

The hospital was good and quiet when Jesse and Emily arrived hand in hand. When they entered, Chloe was of course there, having had witnessed the birth of her first nephew. The redhead was on the bed, looking over Aubrey's shoulder, who was holding the new baby.

"Hey baby...here, you come take my spot." Chloe said when she noticed the girl arrive, patting on her newly vacated spot, giving her a small welcoming kiss on top of her head. Aubrey adjusted to better fit Emily, smiling at her step-daughter.

"What's his name?" Emily asked as she looked at the baby boy, the Swanson family have kept his name a secret until he was born. He looked like what most babies look like; round head, stubby nose. But he had lots of hair, seemingly dark like Emily's and Jesse's.

"Skylar Astin. What do you think Em of your new brother?" Aubrey asked, giving the little girl a nudge with her free shoulder. Emily smiled but shrugged her shoulder's unknowingly. She wasn't really sure how much this baby would change her life. Emily was only four when Maddie was born, but she changed Emily's life a lot, and spent a lot of time at her Daddy's where she was an only child again. Now she would have nowhere to go to be the only child.

"Wanna hold him, Em?" Jesse offered, but when she didn't respond he picked her up and set her in his lap on the bed. Chloe then scooped up Skylar, and placed him delicately in Emily's lap and positioned him safely. Skylar stirred only a little, but settled content on hig big sister's lap. Emily smiled and booped his little nose with her index finger, giggling when he wrinkled in surprise.

"I can teach him music and singing like I taught Maddie, right Mama? And Daddy, he could be a Treble! Just like you were! But Mommy always said that babies can like what they want even if it's not what the mommies and daddies want, but maybe Sky will and…"

The adults couldn't help but laugh at the 180 degree spin in the seven year old's attitude, but they knew that they weren't going to have to worry much for the future. Even though Emily didn't visit much, they knew she would be a great big sister, just like she was to Maddie.

"Take a breath there hon...but yes Em, he could be anything he wants to be." Aubrey said, stopping the girl so she could regain normal breathing. Emily smiled at Aubrey, before looking back at Skylar and giving him kiss on his forehead. "Now I everything. A baby sister and a baby brother!"

Later in the evening, Beca and Maddie joined the odd family, Emily not wanting to break away from her little brother anytime soon. Maddie too eagerly climbed on her Aunt Aubrey's bed, first smooching her favorite aunt before looking at the baby.

"He looks like Uncle Jesse!"

"Quiet voice there kiddo, but yeah he does...two out of two, huh Jess, look like you?" Beca reminded, before looking at her best friend. He was just beaming.

"What can I say, I have all these great genes my body must pass down…" He teased, earning two smacks from Beca and Aubrey. He feigned physical pain, while everyone laughed, passing the baby around.

An hour or so past, and Beca and Chloe were ready to go home. Emily of course, was not.

"C'mon babe, Daddy, Aubrey, and Skylar need some rest. We need to go home and eat dinner and have bath time." Chloe reminded, carefully taking Skylar away from Emily and handing him back to Aubrey.

"Will I be able to visit more, Daddy? I don't want the baby to miss me.." Emily asked Jesse, worry flashed across her young eyes.

"You will Em, but probably not for awhile...babies cry lot and don't sleep well the first few weeks and me and Aubrey need to give all our attention on him. But I promise, I'll make sure Mommy and I plan more time for you to visit so you can see him. Deal?"

"Deal!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, it's been awhile! I write so many papers for school, I guess it takes away my love for writing away...only temporaily. This prompt is for** cakedinmud, **thank you for being patient! Hope everyone enjoys, and leave me any other prompts you wanna hear!**

"Mommy, do I really get to come with you? All day?" Maddie asked, still dressed in her pajamas and her red locks rocking in a messy bun. Beca was just finishing her makeup and fishing for the finishing jacket before looking at her youngest daughter. It was that time of the year when kids were able to get out school for one day, and annoy their parents more they usually did.

Take your kids to work day.

Emily had tagged along with Beca one or two times when she was younger, but Maddie had always been too young. Not the her job as Music Producer provided the best environment for children, Beca usually tried to avoid meetings and lock the two of them in her office and work with singers and mix some music. But this year, her boss noted the amount of parents within his staff this year, and decided to provide a small party for the kiddos for an hour of the day while also letting them watch their parents do their job. Emily would be going with Jesse this year, going to a movie set which she was really excited for. Baby Skylar, only a couple of months old, would be with Aubrey, while he rode in his career while she worked in the closest Campground in California. Maddie would spend the majority of the day with Beca, and then be dropped off to the high school Chloe taught choir at, to spend the rest of the day with her.

"Most of the day Mads...around one in the afternoon you are gonna sing with Mama in her classroom." Beca answered, as she turned back to the mirror to apply the last bit of mascara. Maddie clapped her hands and started skipping across the bathroom floor. Beca could hear Chloe chuckle softly from behind her, before the redhead picked up the toddler, setting her on the counter.

"In order for that though, you need to be dressed…" Chloe said, eyeballing her wife who smirked shyly. "Work on her hair, i'll get her clothes and bag ready." she instructed while exiting before the younger mother could protest. Beca sighed but quickly brushed out the mini Chloe's hair and finishing it off with one small braid and allowing the rest of the curls to fall on her shoulders. Chloe came in, already stripping the toddler into her day clothes.

"I can do it babe, I was working on getting her ready…" but Chloe just smiled, her blue eyes sneaking glances at her wife while finishing off Maddie's blue dress and grey leggings with a white denim jacket.

"Don't worry about it Becs, you have to deal with her the rest of the day...both your lunches are on the counter, in case this "party" isn't as special as your boss makes it out to be." Chloe said with a smile and a wrinkle of her nose, before kissing both her girls. "Em already was picked up by her dad, so just don't forget the child."

"Yeah yeah love you too babe…" Beca sneered annoyingly, letting her dark blue eyes travel to the mirror again. A brush of lips tickled on her neck. She tensed, but tried to stay still; not letting the ginger take the power.

"I love you Miss Mitchell…." Chloe whispered in between kisses. Their time was interrupted by some snickering.

"What are you giggling at, Missy?" Beca asked with a fake frown, noting the giggling toddler.

"I like when you guys kiss…" The little redhead simply replied, before exiting the bathroom. Beca rolled her eyes.

"You know she is cute...and right. I like when we kiss too." Chloe chuckled, giving her wife one last final kiss before following the toddler.

Beca allowed one final look in the mirror before looking up at the ceiling.

She really wished Chloe wouldn't tease her right before she had to leave.

The "party" her boss had mentioned wouldn't be held until eleven but he did provide what looked like little goodie bags for the goods. Nothing too fancy just some candy and little games he probably picked up from the Dollar Store, but Maddie seemed to like it.

The sociable girl made herself known once Beca had clocked on and looked over her schedule on her work-computer she left at the studio, reminding her of some clients she was seeing today. Madde stayed in line of her mother's sight, talking and revealing about who knows what to Beca's co-worker's little boy. He looked skeptically at her, unsure why she was talking to him.

"No need to be shy, I'm a nice girl. My cousin Skylar gets a little shy around new people, but you don't need to around me! I'm a fun girl! And we can play today together, and…"

Beca took a moment to sigh but really could only laugh at Chloe's look-alike and personality clone. She had no boundaries.

"Madison, leave the poor kid alone. Come here please." Beca called and Maddie bowed her head a little shamefully. Beca heard the four-year old squeak out a 'sorry' before heading back to her Mommy.

"I just wanted to be friends with that boy…" Maddie said quietly.

"I know baby, but he was a little shy. Sometimes it takes some kids longer to open up and be friends."

"Like Sky?"

"Yep...but he likes you now, right? You'll see Halle's little boy soon, right now we have someone who is going to sing for us." Maddie smiled big, and immediately grabbed Beca's hand to be lead into the studio.

Once in the recording room, Maddie planted herself to Beca's swivel chair. Beca laid out the kids' shared Ipad to hopefully entertain the girl when she got inevitably bored. She brought a couple other games and toys as well, to reign her over until eleven. It was nine-thirty now. While Maddie loved music, Beca knew she would be more of a challenge than bringing Emily. No doubt Emily had countless energy and smiles, but she was always more in tune to watching Beca work and listen quietly while Beca and the artist talked about the track, even when she was little. Maddie was always more of a participant in singing and dancing rather than watching.

"Alright kiddo, when Alisha gets here you can talk to her for a little bit but then I need to talk to her, just me and her for awhile. You can watch and listen, but you need to stay quiet. I have my Ipod and headphones for you if you can't stay quiet on your own. At eleven, we are going to go back into the lounge and have lunch and you can play with the other kids. Sound like a plan, man?" Maddie gave her two thumbs up and clapped, but Beca wasn't too sure.

Alisha came in about five minutes later, and shook Beca's hand. It would just be them two, since Beca had now ranked up to Music Producer, though her boss might pop in and try to take some of the credit. Maddie had been occupied in the chair, content with her headphones but when she noticed the stranger and her mom, she quickly made her way to Beca. Now, Maddie wasn't a clinger, or even the jealous type-typically. She seemed to love everyone. But today, well, she slammed into her Mommy's leg and demanded to be picked up.

"This is Maddie, my daughter." Beca introduced. Maddie smiled and gave a wave, but wasn't as excited as Beca expected. She looked a little irritated.

"Nice to meet you Maddie...I was wondering why there was so many kids here...take your kids to work day...should be fun." Alisha laughed. Beca noted her relaxed and laid-back personality, and stored it mentally for creating the young artist's style.

Beca let Maddie sit on her lap for awhile, while Alisha sang a little bit of her piece and talked about where she maybe wanted it to go. Though the little girl within ten minutes, kept touching and hard-core cuddled with her Mommy. Beca would brush her hand off and bounce the girl on her leg to hopefully entertain her, but to no avail. Eventually, Maddie crossed her arms when she wasn't getting the attention she wanted and began interrupting.

"Mommy...play with me...I'm bored…"

Beca set her down, knowing that this might not end so well.

"Mads, Mommy needs to work with Alisha for a bit. Go play on your Ipad or your toys please if you can't sit with us." The little redhead stomped her foot and pouted. This wasn't like her.

"But it's our day! Not hers!"

Beca sighed. She knew she had to tread around this delicately. She needed to go calm down and allow Beca to work, but the preschooler's emotional needs needed to be addressed. Beca took her by the hands.

"You are right Mads, It is our day. But part of it is I need to work, and you can watch and learn, or go play for awhile. Right now you are being disrespectful of Alisha here. So right now, I would like you to sit in that corner and play. At ten-thirty, you can come with me and Alisha to the recording both and you can help me give her directions. Deal?"

Maddie frowned at her Mommy making her play by herself for an hour, but eventually complied. Beca's punishments tended to be harsher than Chloe's.

Once Maddie was situated, Beca went back to her client and smiled shyly. "Sorry about that…"

Alisha just laughed and shrugged, and merely ignored the rest of what just happened. Much to the Music Producers happiness. The two worked on what they needed, Beca providing the much needed revision on the music she had worked on a week before while Alisha's lyrics remained fantastic. Maddie came around ten-fifteen to sit quietly on Beca's lap. The three went into the booth to record, much to the little girl's excitement. She knew she would be able to press some buttons, during Beca's instruction. And she got to wear the big headphones and listen to some pretty music and hopefully a pretty voice. She even gave a big thumbs up when Alisha was finished.

Once Beca had okayed the girl, that she would make a copy of what she had a tamper with the copy and see what Alisha liked and schedule another session to meet. Alisha offered Maddie a high-five, which while still clingy to Beca, excitedly high-fived back.

"Alright kiddo, it looks like the party has started. What do you say we head out and see what's going on?" The four year old nodded and raced out the door, hoping to steal some goodies she saw on the table earlier, and play with some kids who wanted to play with her this time. And just like that, clingy Maddie was gone.

Very strange.

The little party was pretty fun; by fun, little kid level fun. Sammy, her boss, had managed to put together some games, like a pink pinata and pin the tail on the donkey. It sure looked like a kid's party in the lounge area, but it was worth seeing her youngest daughter having fun and not throwing a fit.

By noon, her boss had enough with the kids and had ordered us to either go home with them or find somewhere else to be. Beca rolled her eyes. If she had known she could have gone home early, she would have tried to finish up her work yesterday. She decided against the tempting option to just take Maddie and herself home, and continued with the plan to drop her off with Chloe.

Maddie was bouncing in her carseat from the sugar she just consumed and Beca thought better to just dump off a crazy child while her wife still had to teach high-schoolers for another two and half hours. Beca let Maddie play at a nearby park for fifteen minutes, and sure enough, the girl zoomed everywhere, chatting to random children and going up and down the slide a million times.

"C'mon Mads, Mama is waiting! Her class is about to start and she needs her little helper to help her keep those big kids in line!" Beca yelled from the park bench, and happy little Maddie ran to her, practically jumping in Beca's arms that weren't technically open to catch the crazy red head. Thank God Beca reacted fast enough.

"C'mon Mommy! Mama needs me!" Beca chuckled and carried the girl to the car and drove about five minutes to the school. Chloe looked like she had just finished her lunch, chatting with some students who usually wandered in the choir room to hang out and eat lunch with their favorite teacher. Most were Seniors who had been with "Miss Chloe" all throughout high school.

"Mama!" Once Maddie saw her older look alike, she was gone straight to her Mama.

"Hey baby girl! Did you have fun with Mommy today?" Chloe asked while setting the hyperactive girl on her lap, and tossing her locks.

"Yeah! We played music with Alisha and ate candy and smashed a pinata and stuck a needle in a donkey and…"

Chloe laughed while placing a delicate finger over her daughter's mouth. "Take a breath Maddie. Sounds like you had lots of fun." Chloe looked over at her wife, puckering out her lips. Beca blushed and quickly looked at the high school students. But she took a second to compose herself and comply to her wife's wishes. Plus, there was never a wrong time to kiss the beautiful redhead in Beca's book.

"Was she good?"

"Mostly...she did kind of give me attitude when I was working with a client...clingy. But she did listen and behave after…" Beca trailed off, giving a quick glance at Maddie, who was cowering a little in Chloe's lap.

Chloe eyed Maddie, and Maddie made quick eye contact before cowering a little lower. Chloe finally patted the girl's back and bounced her on her lap. "Well, if Mommy already gave you a warning and punished you, we don't need to talk about it anymore. It's all forgiven."

"I'm sorry Mommy…" Maddie trailed off, little tears glistening in her eyes.

"Thank you for apologizing baby. I forgive you." Beca kissed her cheek and tickled her belly, making the little one immediately giggle and forget her tears.

The second bell for lunch rang and students started to file into the classroom.

"Alright babe, I should be home earlier today, just some leftover work I need to finish at the office. Be good for Mama, Maddie. And keep those kids in line." Beca winked and Maddie blinked, her way of winking back in her four year old mind.

"Sounds good. Love you." Chloe stood up and this time didn't give Beca a chance to think and feel embarrassed, and gave her decent kiss on the lips.

Of course Beca still blushed. "Love you too, you ass." Beca whispered. Chloe just gave her another wink to add fuel to the fire.

Beca was going to give Maddie and hug and kiss, but the girl was already chatting and in some Senior's lap. She decided Maddie probably wouldn't care.

A half an hour in class, Maddie panicked, realizing Beca had left without giving her the last goodbye kiss and hug. Chloe quickly called her wife and stuck Maddie in her office that connected to the choir room.

"Mommy, you didn't give me kiss goodbye…" Maddie sobbed through the phone.

"I'm sorry kiddo, you looked like you were having fun. I can't come back and give it to you, but I'll give it you through the phone."

"But Mommy, I thought it was our day…"

Beca sighed to herself. Maybe the girl was showing some type of seperation anxiety?

"Remember our deal was spend the first half of the day with me, and the second half with Mama. I'll see you in a couple hours baby, I promise. But I think Mama would like to have her youngest baby at her work, since she didn't have any of her kids at work today. That's kind of sad, don't you think?" Beca knew she could get through to Maddie, because the girl had such a good heart for other people. Beca heard the little one sniffle.

"You right...Mama needs me. Thanks Mommy, I'll take that kiss now."

Beca chuckled. She smooched through the phone. "I caught it, Mommy." She then took her turn to smooch what sounded like a slobbery kiss into Chloe's phone. "Caught it Mads. Love you."

"Love you Mommy!"


End file.
